What We've Got Here
by alittlefaithinme2
Summary: Sonny and Chad hate eachother...or not!But only one girl can get them together. Who? Well you better read it! Mwahaha! Better summary inside!
1. Blondie?

**What We've Got Here**

**Summary: Sonny and Chad HATE each other…or that's what everyone, including them selves, thinks. But when a certain 13 year old blonde girl named Fedora Cooper starts hanging out in the studios and then gets a job at So Random!, things start changing. Can she get the two together? Hmm… A lot of Randomness! **

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Chad and I were just getting done with our daily fight when a voice came out of nowhere.

"So Random! staring in 5!" The voice said.

Great, I was going to be late and its all because of Chad.

Chad, who is so conceited and in love with himself and has those…those…deep blue eyes…

_No Sonny, no, you can not like Chad! You hate him! _I thought to myself while running down to the So Random! set.

I through Chad into the back of my mind as I ran onto the So Random! stage, just seconds before we started.

Later at lunch, I got my nasty looking food and sat down with my friends.

"When are they going to realize how _awesome _I am and give me real food!" Tawni said.

"You, what about us?" Nico said.

"I know, we get these hippie nachos that look like they've been made with cat food." Grady said, disgusted.

"Yeah! And It's even more disgusting that Drama Falls get that _good _food!" Zora said.

We all looked over there to look at there wonderful food. What did they have that we didn't? We had a comedy show and they had a show about a boy who owned some fancy fountain!

"Who's the blondie sitting by Chad?" Tawni asked. I looked at her.

"I don't know, but she's pretty!" I said.

Nico and Grady didn't say anything like they usually would because, as pretty as she was, she was to young for them. She was around 13.

Later that day, after we were rehearsing a new Check It Out Girls sketch, Tawni and I were going for some fro-yo.

We were talking about a singer named Andrew Coba when we saw Chad singing Opera mixed with some screamo. I think he was trying to see which one sounded better. They both sucked.

Tawni and I laughed about it and walked off.

That's when I spotted Marshall talking to that blonde girl that was sitting with Mackenzie Falls.

I walked up to them and Tawni came behind me, probably mad that I ignored her and walked off.

I looked at the girl again. She had long blonde hair with light eyebrows and pail blue eyes. They reminded me of someone…

"Oh hey Sonny, I'm so glad you're here!" Marshall said. "This is Fedora Cooper, Chad's little sister."

Ok this chapter was kinda boring but I didn't know where to start…but I already started on the second chapter so hang in there ;)


	2. How We Got Banned From WalMart

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SWAC!

I looked at Chad's little sister.

"Hi, I'm Sonny!" I said to her. I kind of expected her to say something mean to me since she was Chad's sister.

"OH I KNOW! You're from So Random! I love that show!" Fedora said really excited.

I was so surprised. "Really? Chad must hate it when you watch it then."

"No, he's the one that turns it on. He gets so excited that he almost pees his So Random! boxers." Fedora said, kind of disgusted.

Tawni and I started to laugh. "How do you know he has So Random! boxers?" I asked her.

"I didn't know there _were_ So Random! boxers!" Tawni laughed.

"Oh, well, that's all he wears when we're watching it. Sometimes he will wear his So Random! hat." She said.

Just then, Chad walked in. "Hey Sammy! What are you doing with the Randoms?" he spat, like we were some sort of disease. That made him proud and he popped his collar on his Mackenzie Falls outfit.

"What are you talking about Mr. Wacky Khaki, you LOVE So Random!" Fedora said. "And stop calling me Sammy! That's not my name anymore!"

"What ever because you are a loser!" Chad said to Fedora and left.

"Peace out suckas!" Chad yelled and did that rollie thing out the door.

"So, any ways, do you guys want to get some icecream?" Fedora asked.

"Sure, but your real name is Sammy?" I asked.

"Ya but my mom calls me Fedora because I look good in those hats or something." She told us.

_Later_

Chad, Fedora, Tawni, and I were all eating icecream and talking about strange, random things.

Chad talked us into taking him with us.

"Hey, Chad, guess what!" Fedora said really excitedly. Chad didn't answer.

"Um, ok, anyways, the Hullits are moving! Isn't that great?" Fedora screamed.

"Wow Fedora, you finally scared them away? You know, with the bag of poop that you set on fire and they came out and stepped on and the dead frogs you threw over the fence." Chad laughed.

"Who are the Hullits?" Tawni asked

"There our annoying neighbors. They never leave me or Chad alone! One time, there dad came to our house at 5 in the morning and asked for a root beer because he didn't want to drive to Wal-mart!" Fedora said angrily.

"Speaking of Wal-mart, today is the day that we can go back there!" Chad said. Tawni and I were confused.

"You guys got kicked out of Wal-mart? Who does that?" I asked.

"Fedora! It was all because of her!" Chad said.

"No, it wasn't! It was both of us! Its flash back time!" Fedora said.

"No, don't tell the story!" Chad pleaded.

"Ok, I wont, It all started on a stormy afternoon at Walmart." Fedora said while Chad sighed in defeat.

_Flash back _

"Chaddykins! I want to get these shorts!" Fedora said, coming out of the dressing room.

"Ok, your paying!" Chad said. They were right about to leave when Fedora realized that she was missing something…it was her lip gloss.

"Chad, I forgot mama-sparklekins! I'll be right back!" Fedora said, skipping off to the dressing room.

When she got there, she saw someone in the dressing room already, and she was getting ready to put the lip gloss one. Fedora put her game face on and jumped the girl.

She was at least a foot taller than Fedora so Fedora was just dangling off the girls shoulders.

Some workers finally broke them apart. Fedora got her named lip gloss back.

After that, Chad was looking at him self in a mirror while Fedora was trying on some fedora hats. If she didn't like them, she would throw them behind her shoulder. One of them hit the manager who had coffee and the coffee spilt all over him.

Fedora put a hat on her head and said "Perfect!" She grabbed Chad and they ran for it. They hid in a cloths rack.

After the manager and some other workers passed by, the two blondies got out of the rack.

"Hey, lets go mess with the customers!" Fedora said.

"No, we cant get in any more trouble." Chad yelled at her.

"Do it or I will tell everyone about your So Random! boxers!" Fedora threatened and Chad agreed.

Fedora led Chad to another cloths rack at the woman's department. They hid inside it and waited for their first victim.

A lady in about her 30s came up and started to look at the shirts that were on the rack the two were in. The lady picked up a green top.

"Gi-rl, I am sooo not your color! Put me down right now!" Fedora said. Chad was trying to not laugh.

The women picked up a red, white and blue shirt. "What are you thinking?" Fedora said in a weird accent. "Have you gone mad? This is winter, not the forth of July, but even then that shirt would look bad on you!" The woman looked scared now. She hurriedly put the shirt back and looked around to see if any one was there.

It was Chaddy's turn.

She picked up a blue top with a white stripe on it. "Ug are you really going to buy _that?" _Chad asked in a voice that sounded like Rob's puppet on Victorious. "It is so ugly! Hey don't give me that look!" The lady was terrified that she was going crazy now. She looked around to see if someone was there again.

"What you're wearing is ugly to! Take it off RIGHT NOW!" Chad yelled. The lady threw the shirt in the air and started running and screaming!

"Hey, come back here!" Chad called after her.

"I'm not done with you…uh oh!" Chad said as the manager, who just happened to be walking by with a huge coffee stain on his tie, pulled the two out!

"Run!" Fedora said. The two blondies took off. Security and the manager and even a few workers were running after them now. Fedora grabbed a bag of beef jerky and started eating it as they were running.

That girl really loved her food!

They ran out of the building to be stopped by, of course, there mom and dad.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Fedora said.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper said they were sorry for everything and paid for the bag of jerky.

_End of Flash Back_

"And that is how we got banned from Walmart!" Fedora said prodly.


	3. SisterBrother Talk

**Hey hey hey! Here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!**

**A/N: How do you guys like the story so far? Anyways the song of the day is The Remedy by Jason Mraz! Listen to it or I will eat you dead! Haha anyways thank you to ****southernchristiangirl, ****Guess mai name,** **bLueIsThecoLor,**** and kaitlikins. You people are my favorite. Oh and did you guys see Grady with a Chance of Sonny? Haha Sonny is so nice! But Falling for the Falls is the best so far! Cant wait for Sonny with a Secret!**

**Fedora POV **

Ugh! I haven't sweated this much since…never! I just got back from volleyball practice. We worked so hard because we needed to get into finals!

I unlocked the door and walked into the living room. Mom and dad were at work. Chad was taking a nap on the couch in his So Random! boxers. Dang it! He watched So Random! with out me!

I was getting ready to go upstairs while thinking about how gross it is that Chad only wears his boxers while watching So Random! when I heard something.

It sounded like talking. Was it Chad?

I shrugged it off and continued walking towards the stairs when I heard it again. I laughed and sat on the ground next to Chad.

"I love you Sonny!" He said. I laughed quietly to myself. I knew it! It didn't matter how many times he denied it, I always knew he liked Sonny.

I took off my favorite fedora hat I was wearing (I have at least 25) and through it at the romance button. Mom and dad don't know that we know about it. It's the button that Chad always uses when he THINKS he's alone with a girl. It dims the lights, turns on romantic music, and turns the fireplace on.

It was my turn to have some fun! "Oh Chad, I love you to! Will you marry me Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of our generation!" I said, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, Sonny!" Chad said, pulling me into a hug, which was creepy because he was just in his underwear.

"Sonny, why do you feel wet and smell like sweat?" Chad asked in his sleep. I started laughing. I guess I was laughing a little too hard.

Chad woke up. "FEDORA! What are you doing?" He was mad.

"Listening to you talk about Sonny in your sleep. I knew you liked her!" I said, turning off the romance button.

Chad sat up. "Pfft, I don't like Sonny!"

"Yes, you do! Just admit it!" I said.

"No, I will never admit that I like Sonny." Chad said.

"I think you just did." I said, sitting by him. "It's ok if you like her, Chad, I'm not going to tell. I think she might like you too. I've seen the way she looks at you."

"Yeah, I doubt it. And NEVER get that close to me while I'm sleeping again, especially when you're covered in sweat!" Chad said, disgusted.

"Hey, you grabbed me, and it was creepy for me to because you're only wearing underwear." I told him.

"Hey, I'm wearing socks!" He said.

"Yeah, that helps." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

"And I know about that Tristan guy you like. Let me give you some advice on how to keep him liking you!" Chad told me.

"Yeah, because I really want advice on keeping someone liking me from someone who can't keep there own turtle alive for more that a week!" I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Chad spat, "He had a very rare disease!"

"Yeah, they found a cure for it, it's called turtle food! Say it with me LE-TTACE!" I told him like I was talking to a little boy.

"You're mean to me!" Chad said. I smirked and went up stairs. It was time to get to lovebirds finally together. This next week was going to be fun!


End file.
